


and i'm all you're waiting for

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, kazoku gokko au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jinyoung loves everything about Yugyeom, even his son. Especially his son.





	and i'm all you're waiting for

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from the song "All You're Waiting For" by Classixx.

"Should I marry Dahyun?" Yugyeom asks Jinyoung one day.

"That's not my decision to make." Jinyoung says swallowing thickly. He wants to tell Yugyeom no. He wants to beg Yugyeom not to marry her.

He doesn't do it. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't know what he could possibly say. He's been in love with Yugyeom for ten years and he's never said anything.

++

Six months later, Jinyoung receives a wedding invitation in the mail. He's Yugyeom's best friend. He has to go.

It doesn't even really matter that Yugyeom is marrying Dahyun. Jinyoung has no chance with him. He never did. And now he truly never will.

++

Yugyeom asks Jinyoung to be his best man. Jinyoung agrees. As if he could ever say no to Yugyeom.

He helps with the wedding preparations, and writes a speech that hides his painful crush on Yugyeom, and consoles a stressed out Dahyun. He's the picture of the supportive best friend. He tests cake flavours, and drives Dahyun to dress fittings. He helps Yugyeom pick out a wedding ring, and drinks himself to sleep.

++

Both Yugyeom and Dahyun are radiant at their wedding. Yugyeom is a tuxedo, and she's in a beautiful flowing dress. They look perfect together.

Jinyoung claps and smiles with everyone else in the audience, but it doesn't matter. Not when Yugyeom is holding her so tightly. Her, not Jinyoung.

++

Jinyoung wonders if Yugyeom finds it strange that he's hardly dated over the years. He's gone on dates here and there but nothing has ever stuck. Not when Jinyoung is in love with Yugyeom, the same way he has been for years now. No one can compare to Yugyeom.

++

He was seventeen when he realized the gravity of his love. He was going to have to leave Yugyeom behind to attend a prep school in another district. He was going to only be able to see Yugyeom on the weekend when he came back to his home district. And suddenly that seemed to be a much bigger problem than he expected.

It was strange to be away from Yugyeom for so long. Jinyoung grew up with Yugyeom, they were never more than two streets or two classrooms away from each other. An entire district seems like a enormous distance.

Jinyoung comes back each weekend with stories about school and his new friends, but he always winds up curled up next to Yugyeom on the sofa in Yugyeom's basement. And that's how he realizes that he never wants to be separated from Yugyeom.

It isn't just friendship. Jinyoung wants to be the one to make Yugyeom laugh and smile. He wants to be the one that Yugyeom comes to after a long day for comfort. He wants to be the one to kiss Yugyeom's moles.

It isn't friendship anymore. Not for Jinyoung. 

++

Yugyeom doesn't share the same thoughts. He starts dating when he gets into high school, and into university. Dating girls. Pretty girls. Girls that look nothing like Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung goes on a few dates with girls but it's clear to everyone that Jinyoung isn't interested. But not Yugyeom.

++

Sometimes Jinyoung wonders if it would be easier if he pulled away from Yugyeom. If the heartbreak wouldn't be so raw if it wasn't constant. But being away from Yugyeom is impossible. 

++

Jinyoung has been best friends with Yugyeom since they were children. They've been through everything together: school, university, work, dating, and marriage. It seems natural then, for Jinyoung to be by Yugyeom's side when he becomes a dad.

"I have something to tell you hyung." Yugyeom says with glistening eyes. "Dahyun is pregnant. I'm so excited." Jinyoung feels a wave of nausea come over him. A child is irreversible. Yugyeom and Dahyun are in it together forever. Any miniscule amount of hope that Jinyoung might have had is now gone.

"Congratulations!" Jinyoung says, feeling like he's in some kind of horrific, twisted dream. "That's- that's amazing!"

"Thanks hyung. I knew you'd be excited!" Yugyeom says, patting Jinyoung on the arm. He's so happy that Jinyoung feels incredibly guilty to be so miserable.

"When is she due?" Jinyoung forces himself to ask, mostly to stop his heart from breaking.

++

Yugyeom and Dahyun move into a three bedroom apartment. They need more room for the baby, and another bedroom for when Dahyun's parents come to visit. Jinyoung helps them look for apartments, eventually helping them settle on a gorgeous new build with a city view. Yugyeom can afford it on his newly increased salary, and Dahyun spends a month carefully decorating it.

Jinyoung buys a crib for Yugyeom and Dahyun as a housewarming gift. He makes enough money at his job, he can easily afford it. The smile that Yugyeom gives Jinyoung makes the purchase worth it and more.

++

Five months later, Dahyun gives birth to a healthy baby boy. Dahyun names him Jackson, an English name. Jinyoung falls in love a little bit. He's a beautiful baby.

"So he can easily study abroad." She explains when Jinyoung asks her about the name.

"That makes sense." Jinyoung replies. "He's going to be so smart." He says fondly, looking down at the baby. Jackson has a few of his father's features -- the lips, and the long neck. Not that it matters, Jinyoung would love everything about Yugyeom's child no matter what.

++

Jinyoung doesn't see as much of Yugyeom any more once Jackson is born. He supposes it makes sense— Yugyeom is off being a dad and a husband. He doesn't have the time for Jinyoung.

++

The times that he does see Yugyeom, Jinyoung can't help but notice the dark circles that grow larger and larger, or the exhaustion in Yugyeom's shoulders. The way he jumps at every text message notification. The way that he has to dip out of plans early to go help with the baby.

It's natural, he rationalizes, that Yugyeom is being kept up with the baby. Jinyoung might be Yugyeom's best friend but that doesn't matter.

++

He wants to make Yugyeom's life easier so Jinyoung decides to offer to help out with Jackson more. He babysits so that Yugyeom and Dahyun can have time for themselves. He spends every Sunday afternoon making sure that Yugyeom's kitchen is all stocked, and that their laundry is done.

He doesn't say anything about Dahyun dwindling away to barely 45 kilograms, and Yugyeom starting to drink more. It's normal, he reckons. Every parent experiences growing pains.

++

Jinyoung is blowing raspberries onto Jackson's stomach one day in Yugyeom's apartment, when Yugyeom comes into the room and watches them. Like usual, Jinyoung feels that same heat that he always does when he can feel Yugyeom's eyes on him.

He blows one more raspberry, listening to Jackson's shrieks of laughter, and sits up to look at Yugyeom.

"You're great with Jackson." Yugyeom says, voice oddly thick. "You're going to be a great dad someday."

Jinyoung has to thank him without revealing how much his heart fractured hearing those words.

"Thanks Yugyeom." He says.

"You need to invite me to your wedding."

"As if I wouldn't." Jinyoung replies, forcing a laugh. "You'll be my best man."

"As I should be!" Yugyeom says, laughing back.

++

"Can I come over?" Yugyeom asks one night as Jinyoung is leaving work.

"Of course." Jinyoung replies over the phone. Yugyeom hadn't even said hello when Jinyoung had picked up.

"I'll see you soon." Yugyeom says, and hangs up abruptly.

++

"Is everything alright?" He asks when Yugyeom is sitting on his sofa, drinking one of the beers from Jinyoung's fridge.

"Yeah." Yugyeom says, and takes another swig of his beer. "Just normal couple fights."

"Ah." Jinyoung says. "Things are different when you have a child."

"Very different." Yugyeom agrees.

They sit in silence for a long while.

"Thank you hyung." Yugyeom says. "Thank you. For everything."

"Don't even mention it." Jinyoung replies. "I'd do anything for you."

"I know that." Yugyeom says, voice sounding oddly hoarse. "So. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jinyoung says in response. "Say the word and I'm there."   
  
++

Jinyoung doesn't see Yugyeom for almost a month after that. Dahyun says that she has everything under control, and says that he doesn't need to come over.

Jinyoung's invitations t Yugyeom go unanswered, or flat-out declined. It's the longest that he's ever gone without seeing Yugyeom in the whole time that they've known each other. Even the time that Yugyeom went away on vacation to America for two weeks was shorter than this.

Jinyoung tries to pretend that he isn't bothered but he is.

++

The only thing Jinyoung gets is an invitation to Jackson's first birthday party.

++

At Jackson's first birthday party, Jinyoung shows up at Yugyeom and Dahyun's apartment and nothing looks wrong. The two of them look disgustingly in love like always, and Jackson looks happy and giggly. The perfect family, Jinyoung thinks, as he stacks Jackson's present onto the heaping pile in the dining room.

"Hyung!" Yugyeom says, and hugs Jinyoung from behind. "I'm so glad you made it."

"Like I could ever miss Sseun-ie's birthday." Jinyoung says, and stands stiffly in Yugyeom's arms. Yugyeom hasn't touched him like this in ages.

"I know. Dahyun and I appreciate it so much." Yugyeom whispers into Jinyoung's ear. "Thank you."

Jinyoung shivers even after Yugyeom leaves to go cut the cake.

++

He takes a photo of Dahyun holding up Jackson while Yugyeom feeds Jackson a bite of cake.

He sets it as his phone wallpaper. If he can't cause Yugyeom's happiness, then he can make sure that he's constantly reminded of it.

++

It's three days after Jackson's first birthday when Yugyeom texts Jinyoung and asks him to come over to Yugyeom's apartment as soon as he can.

"Yugyeom-ah?" Jinyoung asks when Yugyeom opens the door looking devastated.

"She left. Dahyun left." Yugyeom says blankly. "She dropped off divorce papers and left." Jinyoung's mouth falls open.

"Dahyun? Divorce papers? But you're happily married!"

"I guess not." Yugyeom says. "I guess I was just imagining it."

"But Jackson-"

"He's staying with me." Yugyeom says with a heavy exhale. "God... What am I going to do? I can't raise a child by myself! I have work but my parents are way down south. I can't... I can't send him away!"

Jinyoung doesn't know what to say. He doesn't have an answer for Yugyeom. Yugyeom works all day and Jackson is one. Dahyun had always been the one to stay home and take care of Jackson.

++

Jinyoung goes home that day and sits on his sofa for a long time. He thinks and thinks and thinks.

Then he packs.

++

He rings Yugyeom's doorbell at two in the morning. Yugyeom is still awake, and he's been drinking, if the smell on his breath is any indicator.

"What's this?" Yugyeom says, pointing to the suitcase behind Jinyoung. "You're leaving?" His face crumples as he says this.

"I'm moving in." Jinyoung says. "I'm helping you with Jackson."

"What?"

"You said you couldn't raise him alone. So now you won't need to."

"Hyung..."

"It isn't forever. It's just for however long you need the help."

"This is too much." Yugyeom says. He looks as if he might cry.

"You're my best friend." Jinyoung says firmly. "I've been there for you through everything. I'm going to be here for you through this too."

"Hyung-"

"No. I don't care what you're going to say. You have a spare room and I brought my stuff."

"I can't-"

"You can and you will." Jinyoung says firmly.

Yugyeom pulls him into a tight hug. He's crying, Jinyoung notices.

"It's alright now." Jinyoung whispers into Yugyeom's ear. "I'm here now. I'm going to take care of you two."

"H-hyung." Yugyeom stutters out, squeezing Jinyoung even tighter. "How can I-"

"You don't need to do anything." Jinyoung says. "Just let me in."

++

Yugyeom tearfully helps Jinyoung unpack his belongings in the spare room. It's approaching four in the morning by the time everything is unpacked, and they've made up the spare bed.

"You should go to bed." Jinyoung says to Yugyeom. "You have work tomorrow."

"Okay." Yugyeom replies, rubbing his eyes. He doesn't seem drunk anymore. Just sad. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Jinyoung nods in response. "Good night hyung." Yugyeom adds in such a tiny voice that Jinyoung forgets that his friend is almost thirty, and a father.

"Goodnight Gyeom-ah." Jinyoung says back quietly. "Sleep well."

He watches Yugyeom walk to the door, and then stop.

"Can... Can you come sleep in my bed?" Yugyeom asks, not even turning around so that Jinyoung can see his face. "I don't think that I can sleep alone tonight."

"I..."

"Please hyung?" Yugyeom asks pleadingly.

"Okay." Jinyoung agrees, throat tight. "Let me get my pajamas on and I'll come." 


End file.
